The Phantom of the Muggle Studies Class
by Shakespearean
Summary: The 5th and 6th year Muggle Studies Class has begun a long term project. What is this project? A Musical of course! Romance insures and also major differences become apparent. There is more to the plot than just the musical though, so R&R!
1. The Oh, So, Short introduction

**The Phantom of the Muggle Studies Class**

**Summery: The 5th and 6th year Muggle Studies Class has begun a long term project. What is this project? A Musical of course! Romance insures and also major differences become apparent. There is more to the plot than just the musical though, so R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I guess I don't really own much. The musical…nope, not mine…the HP related characters…again not mine….the plot…actually, it is mine**

**Note: please see A/N at bottom of chapter!...sorry this ones so short**

**Oh how I love it**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Oh, So, Short introduction**_

"I can't believe Hermione is actually making us take Muggle Studies." Ron grumbled to Harry during the opening feast.

"Ron, I thought you of all people would understand why." Hermione replied in her "Miss Know-it-all" voice.

"Nope, can't think of a reason why to. Its not like I am going to snap my wand in half and join in the muggle world, now am I?" Harry rolled his eyes at this and Hermione scoffed.

"For_ your_ information Ronald, muggles are an important part of the wizard society. Where would our culture be if…." Hermione continued to ramble on, but Harry and Ron began their own conversation about the prospects for the new Quiddich season.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later that night, Ron and Harry were sitting up in their dorms. The sounds of their roommate's snores surrounded them.

"I guess I'll take it to get her off my back. I mean seriously '_for your information Ronald'_ what is her problem." Harry once again rolled his eyes (A/N: I know, it's more, girly to roll eyes, but in this fic he can with out looking girly).

"Ron, just shut up and go to sleep, please."

"Fine"

The two boys drifted of into a deep, golden, slumber. Little did they know that this was going to be a very interesting year.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, a certain blond haired boy sat in a couch. An owl flew in through the open window in the room and landed next to the boy. He took the letter from the owl's grasp and the owl flew away into the night.

This blond guy on the couch opened the lettered and groaned. His father was going to make him take a stupid muggle studies class. He was going to be stuck in a room with a bunch of muggle-lovers and mudblood wannabes. No doubt that Granger mudblood was going to be there. He groaned again.

Review-review-review-review-review-review-review-review-review-review-review-review

**A/N: would you rather have a bunch of short chapters, or fewer longer chapters? PLEASE tell me in your review!**

_You know you want to review REALLY badly…please! The next chapter is longer…don't worry. _


	2. The Muggle Studies Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP and HP related stuff**

**La Ti Da… I LOVE REVIEWS! And the more reviews I get, the more I update.**

**Ooo…and I am feeling very Christmassy at the moment…so excuse the Prof. Name. Tehe **

_**Chapter 2: The Muggle Studies Class**_

"Good Morning! And welcome to 6th year Muggle Studies!" A cheerful voice rang through the classroom. The muggle studies teacher walked into the room from her office. Professor Yuletide now stood in front of them. A chorus of weak 'good morning' was her reply.

"Now, we will be starting a long term project with the 5th year students. Mr. Weasley! UP… this is a class." Hermione nudged Ron hard in the ribs. Ron, whose head had been resting on his arms, jumped up and looked around in shock, grasping his side.

"You didn't have to hurt me!" the class broke out into to laughter. Hermione just huffed.

"Two points from Gryffindor. Now, as I was saying, we are going to be putting on a mandatory musical!" she beamed around the class, hoping to get some type of response. When she didn't, she continued on. "The musical we are going to be putting on is…The Phantom of The Opera!" Harry heard Hermione gasp. Harry had heard of the musical. A movie of it had come on Dudley's television over the summer, while the Dursleys were out for the day. Having nothing better to do, he watched it. Harry enjoyed the play very much and had spent the rest of his time alone singing songs from the musical. Ron groaned in Harry's ear.

"Why? I can't sing, what is she thinking?" Ron whispered complaints to Harry. Hermione was smiling broadly, looking very excited.

Draco, aka the boy on the couch, in the farthest seat that you can get from the front groaned again.

"Auditions are during double period on Monday. You need to prepare a song from the musical and a short monologue from any play. Good luck to all!"

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Straight after dinner, Hermione pushed Ron and Harry into the library to find monologues.

"Oh, I am so excited! This is one of my favorite musicals! I want the part of Christine, she is my favorite!"

Hermione pulled the books off the shelves and onto the nearest table. Harry pick up on of the books. "101 monologues for Men and Manly Women". Ron picked up another book and they go to work searching. Hermione quickly found a monologue from the play "A Streetcar Named Desire". Ron also found one quickly called "The Audition". Harry, on the other hand, couldn't find one that suited him. The others were tired of trying to help so Harry decided that he would just find one later. On their way out, Harry saw a very pretty redhead girl accompanied by a blonde girl in 5th year.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

The next day was a Saturday, so the trio spent the day preparing for the auditions. Harry was surprised to see that Ron was actually putting in effort into it. He actually wasn't a bad actor, but he lacked a great voice. It was kind of plain, but it wasn't bad. Hermione had, not to be mean, awful voice, but Ron and Harry didn't dare tell her that.

All three had picked their songs after listening to the soundtrack on her magical CD player. Ron was going to sing _Music of the Night,_ Hermione chose _Think of Me_ (her absolute favorite as she stated), and Harry was going to sing the guy part to _All I ask of you_. Now they were learning the pieces with an also magical piano. Both Ron and Hermione had gone and now it was Harry's turn.

_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here,_

_With you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you_

Harry looked out while he practiced to see Hermione and Ron standing there with their mouths open. He instantly shut up thinking something was wrong.

"Am I that bad?"

"No Harry, on the contrary, your amazing!" Hermione relied.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you could sing?"

"I never thought I could." He said, slightly confused. Since when was his voice considered good? It sounded a little, for lack of better work, ugh to him. Whatever. His mood got better though, and he was looking forward to the auditions, but he only had one problem, no monologue.

Draco Malfoy sat in the library trying to find a monologue. He would never admit it, but he was excited about the play. He was a Malfoy, they all were very talented in music and acting, of course, they were good at everything! So, he could sing, and he could act, no problem. As he was thinking this, Ginny Weasley walked into the same section of the library that Malfoy was in.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Don't tell me your auditioning, HA; you'll probably make slave girl or something like that." Malfoy said the moment he saw her.

"Well, then in looks like we'll be doing a lot of scenes together, as there is no way you'll make anything better that slave girl's servant." Ginny snapped back. Malfoy jumped up and pulled out his wand.

"Don't insult me." If Ginny was not a girl, he would have instantly hexed her, he had been taught that as a Malfoy. Never hex a girl, not even a muggle-loving girl, who had just insulted him. Ginny was not a guy, she was MOST DEFINATLY a girl. She had filled in very nicely since her 4th year, Malfoy noticed.

"Then don't insult me, and STOP checking me out." She grabbed a book off the self and walked away, leave a very impressed Malfoy behind. No one had dared talk back to him, well except for Precious Potty and his Weasel Sidekick. He had to admit she was incredibly sexy when she was frustrated with him.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

"Oh Ginny, I am so excited! I love the Phantom of the Opera. My mom and I saw it when it came to London." Liz Archer said. She was a Ravenclaw 5th year, and Ginny's best friend. She was thin, short, and had longish blonde hair.

"I have no idea what it is about. I have never even heard of it before." Ginny said pushing her thick red hair out of her face.

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF IT? It is amazing. Oh, I have an idea. Come with me." Liz replied and pulled Ginny up to the Room of Requirement where she proceeded to ask for a TV, DVD player, and a copy of the Phantom of the Opera on DVD, in a very comfortable room.

A few hours later Ginny and Liz walked out of the room. Ginny kept going on how it was now her favorite musical ever and how she hoped to make a lead.

"Have you picked your song yet, now that we've watched it?"

"Oh yes, I think I am going to sing _All I ask of you_. I'll have to say it is probably my absolute favorite now. It is so comforting. You?" Ginny replied.

"I was thinking _Angel of Music_. It is a pretty good song. Come on. Let's go practice!"

With that the girls rushed to the library to copy the songs from the book that Prof. Yuletide had left in there for that reason.

**Review Sil-vous plait! And thanks to all my reviewers for chapter 1. Je t'aime!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS  
HAPPY HANNAKAH  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	3. The Next Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, the monologues/plays mentioned, or Phantom**

**Sorry for the wait:**

**I have been out of town and junk like that + school and my computer has been down...**

**And… HAPPY 06!- it is going to be a good year, we know this because 2+6 8 and if you put the two 0s on top of each other it makes an 8…see…its lucky**

**Well…on to the story!**

**For later: ANYTHING in _italics and bold_ is Draco; just **_italics_ **is Ginny; _this is both of them at the same time_**

* * *

**__**

It was the last day before auditions (as it was Sunday). Hermione and Ron were finishing a potions essay in the common room. Harry was in the library getting frustrated. He still hadn't found a monologue yet. He was starting to give up and just chose one he didn't really care about. As he was putting up the books, a small green book caught his eye. It was lying on the ground hidden in the shadows. Harry picked it up and looked at the title. _A Little Book of Men's Monologues for those Who Just Cant Find the Perfect Monologue and only have a few More Hours Left to Look For THE One_ Collected by Uknee d. Ittfast Harry looked at it strangely, but as he was desperate, he sat down with the book. Automatically he found two perfect monologues and now was having a hard time choosing between the two. One was a hilarious monologue from a play called _The Royal Family._ The other was a serious and semi-sad monologue from _A Doll's House_. He finally chose the one from _The Royal Family_ and left the library grinning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny Weasley was nervous. Tomorrow were the auditions. She was standing in an empty class room where she had a Professor conjure a piano. She charmed the piano to play to her song (_All I Ask of You_) and was getting ready to start practicing. She has just memorized her monologue and felt pretty much prepared there.

As Ginny began to sing, she didn't realize that she had company.

Draco Malfoy was walking past a random empty classroom on a random floor, when he heard a voice singing from the room. The voice was beautiful. It had a light and mysterious tone and was just breath taking. Out of curiosity, he walked silently into the room to see Ginny Weasley with his back towards him singing a song from the play that Draco knew very well.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talks of summertime_

_Say you need me, now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

_**Let me be your shelter**_

_**Let me be your light**_

_**You're safe, no one can find you**_

_**Your fears are far behind you**_

Draco joined in the song expecting Ginny to jump, or turn around or anything, but surprisingly she was to into the song and didn't notice him sing.

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

_**Then say you'll share with me**_

_**One love, one lifetime **_

_**Let me lead you from your solitude**_

_**Say you'll need me here beside you**_

_**Anywhere you go, let me go too**_

_**Christine that's all I ask of you**_

Ginny heard the voice sing with her. At first she was about to jump and turn, but the voice enchanted her. At the end of Raoul's verse she turned and started to walk towards him like she was in a trance of sorts.

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me_

_Each night each morning_

_Say you love me_

_**You Know I do**_

_**Love me that's all I ask of you**_

At this point, Draco moved in and kissed Ginny straight on the mouth. At first Ginny kissed back, then seemed to snap out of the trance and pushed Draco off.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" she shouted at him.

Draco just smirked back and a furious Ginny ran from the room, turning back only once to glare at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ugggghhhh….I HATE him!" Ginny said to Liz later in the library.

"Do you think he likes you?"

"No, afterwards he just smirked. No, he can't, can he? Grroosssssss"

"GIRLS, please!" Madame Pince called over.

"HmMm….I bet he was just trying to get to you. I wouldn't worry. I'm going though. Night!"

Liz left, and Ginny was left to think of what Draco had done.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Harry awoke with nervous butterflies in his stomach. He walked down to the common room only to see a new piece of parchment on the Common Room board. He and Ron walked to it. It Read:

_Dear 5th and 6th year Muggle Studies Students:_

_If you are singing a song from the Phantom of the Opera that requires more than one person in it, I will pair you up with someone else who has prepared the opposite part to that same song. I will give you a few minutes before to practice with this partner(s). If this is the case, Please sign the list below:_

_I look forward to the auditions today held in the Great Hall during the double period. DON'T FORGET!_

_Thank you,_

_Professor Yuletide_

Below this note, another sheet of parchment was hanging up with a small list of names and songs. As this applied to Harry, he signed the list and wrote his song on the line (_All I Ask of You_) and said a silent prayer that he wouldn't be paired up with someone like Pansy. He shivered at the thought.

Hermione joined them a second later and they walked to breakfast and then to their first class, and finally to lunch. The Muggle Studies Class was after lunch.

"Oh…I can't eat! I'm so nervous! I think I know what it is like before one of your Quidditich matches!" Hermione stated during Lunch. Ron was shoveling down his food, and Harry was just barely eating. Down the row, Ginny was picking her food, just like Hermione, her face was slightly paler though.

* * *

**I'm not to sure I like this chapter very much, but whatever.**

_**Coming up next:**_

_**THE AUDITIONS! **_

**Thank you to all who reviewed so far!**

**Press the light blue/grayish blue button please!**

**Much 3,**

**Jo**


End file.
